Styluses are known in the art for use with a computing device. Position detection of a stylus provides input to a digitizer sensor associated with the computing device and may be interpreted as user command. Position detection may be performed while a tip of the stylus is either touching and/or hovering over a detection surface of the digitizer sensor. The digitizer sensor is often integrated within an electronic display screen and the computing device correlates position of the stylus with information portrayed on the screen.
Some styluses are pressure sensitive in that they sense and optionally report a level of pressure applied on the stylus tip while a user is using the stylus. An application executed on the computing device may then use this information. For example, a graphic application may adjust line thickness or shade of a drawn line based on detected pressure levels.